Maid Vongola Tail
by Samem Whung
Summary: What happens when Fairy Tail meets Reborn and Maid Sama


Disclaimer Note. I do not own any of these. They're really good though  
>!<span>

Crossover

-Fairy Tail  
>(Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray)<br>- Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
>(Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera, Hibari, Yamamoto)<br>-Kaichou wa Maid-Sama  
>(Misaki, Usui)<p>

It started off early in the morning, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray all in the guild for the next new troublesome job. They searched the request board and it read 'Mysterious So-Called "Vongola Family", something to do with the Mafia, Please investigate: 100,000 G'.  
>"A Family? Like with a father and mother and baby?" Natsu asked.<br>No-one replied, except for a punch in the face from Erza.  
>"Recently, mysterious Mafia people have been popping up around the place, they seem pretty dangerous," Gray nodded.<br>"And, they don't seem to have magic either, but there has been rumours that they ignite flames on their heads," Happy said.  
>"Flames? Fire? Can I eat it?"<br>"Hungry again? Then eat this!" Gray shouted as he shoved his fist hard into Natsu's stomach.  
>"Who are you calling hungry, pervert?" said Natsu, shoving his forehead into Gray's.<br>"Match-stick!"  
>"Squinty Eyes"<br>"Enough!" Erza shouted.  
>The room became silent.<br>"Also, it seems these flames are ignited by the rings on their hands" Happy said.  
>"It has pretty good pay" Lucy stated, "Enough to keep the rent going. Mira-Jane, we'll be taking this one!"<br>They left the guild, in search of this 'Vongola Family'.  
>Not too soon, Natsu 'got sick', again.<br>Meanwhile, Gokudera was having a hard time trying to wake up Tsuna.  
>"Judaime! Wake up! Judaime!"<br>Pretty soon Reborn came into the room, "Tsuna…"  
>Before Tsuna could open his eyes, he was already electrocuted and out of bed with a massive punch mark on his cheek.<br>"Let's go and have something to eat, Tsuna" Yamamoto smiled, still thinking that this Mafia thing is a game.  
>So they started walking around Namimori trying to find something to eat.<br>"Hey look! A Maid Café!" Tsuna suddenly got all excited.  
>"Welcome home, Master!" Misaki smiled.<p>

"This way, please"

"I recommend an Omelette Rice!"

"What would you like to drink, Master?"

"Err…" Misaki said anxiously.  
>"Misa-chan! Misa-chan!" Usui said from the kitchen.<br>"NANI?"  
>"Oh, doesn't matter, don't worry." He smiled.<br>Not too long, Natsu slammed the Maid Café door open.  
>"W-Welcome Home, M-Master…"<br>"Natsu!" Lucy ran after him.  
>"Fire one omelette rice!" Natsu grinned.<br>"Gomen… Natsu let's go!" Lucy shouted, "Oh, I've never seen you people here before. What's your name?"  
>"Ciaossu! I'm Reborn!"<br>All of a sudden Plue was found playing with Lambo and I-Pin.  
>Erza walked through the door.<br>"NATSUU!"  
>"Crap, I'm toast…" Natsu said.<br>Then, Erza noticed the rings found on their hands.  
>"Who are you?" She smiled and said.<br>"We are part of the Mafia!" Lambo said sticking out his tongue.  
>"Mafia?" Gray questioned.<br>"No way, are you Vongola?" Lucy asked.  
>"HIIII! How did you know?" Tsuna wondered.<br>There was a silence.  
>Usui came out of the kitchen.<br>"Because they were on a quest looking for you guys…"  
>Misaki slapped him on the face.<br>"I will protect the Judaime, no matter what!" Gokudera said standing up.  
>Erza grinned.<br>Hibari entered the room. He was surprised about how many people were here already.  
>"I was just going to go outside" he said.<br>Gokudera lighted up his ring.  
>"FIRE!" Natsu ran for joy.<br>Gokudera tossed a dynamite.  
>"MORE FIRE!"<br>"Gokudera! You're going to blow up this whole Café!" Tusna said.  
>"Darn it…"<br>Gokudera and Natsu took their business outside, exactly where Hibari was.  
>Not too long, Erza was out fighting Hibari.<br>"Ahh! What is happening here?" Lucy screamed.  
>"A fight?" Gray grinned.<br>He then started fight Yamamoto, always freezing Yamamoto's sword.  
>All that was left was Lucy, Tsuna, Reborn, Misaki and Usui, as Lambo, I-Pin and Plue went somewhere else.<br>"Hmm… we're all smart here, let's tutor Tsuna!" Reborn said.  
>"This is meant to be a HOLIDAY!" Tsuna exclaimed.<br>Not before long, Tsuna was on the ground all beaten up with Reborn casually sitting on him.  
>Reborn dragged Tsuna out the door.<br>"Where's Plue?" Lucy said, only just realising.  
>Usui got up and ran out the door.<br>So then Misaki and Lucy were the only ones left, talking about stuff that some people can't understand.  
>This happened for a while until all their magic ran out. And until some people were knocked out and lying on the floor (Cough, cough, Tsuna).<br>The Magic Council came barging into the door.  
>"What are you Fairy Freaks doing here causing noise to the whole town?"<br>Hibari tapped him on the shoulder, "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"  
>Usui came back with Plue and I-Pin. Lambo came into the door minutes later with a massive lollipop.<br>"Well, there was only one way to convice him to come back…" Usui grinned that smile of his.  
>I don't know how, but they all became some-what 'friends' (excluding Gray and Natsu, of course).<br>And it ended up into a result of everyone coming to Lucy's house.  
>With Hibari lying on the roof.<br>xD 


End file.
